Kokoro Emergency
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [1827] Tak sengaja tertembak Dying Will yang formulanya diubah, kepribadian Hibari Kyoya berbalik drastis. /  "Reborn, aku bisa sakit jantung kalau begini terus!" #1827MasoTeam #1827BahagiaItuBerat bersama KaizumiAyame, Scalytta dan Halichi Miyamoto.


.

KHR © Amano Akira

Story' © Panda Dayo

Semi-canon, possibly ooc. 1827

* * *

.

.

Tsunayoshi sedang menjalani hukuman di ruang komite kedisiplinan.

Hayato absen hari ini karena demam, sementara Takeshi tidak ingin mencari masalah lebih lanjut. Lagipula dia ada ekstrakurikuler baseball sepulang sekolah. Reborn juga tidak tahu kemana perginya, padahal biasanya dia paling suka melihat Tsunayoshi menderita.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan?" panggilan si prefek itu menyadarkannya kembali dari beribu pikiran yang tak pasti.

"Y-ya, Hibari- _san_ ... "

"Aku keluar sebentar. Pastikan kau membersihkan ruanganku."

"Yessir!"

Bagaimana Tsunayoshi terjebak bersama Hibari Kyoya?

Pertanyaan bagus.

Dia tidak sengaja menabraknya saat hendak keluar kelas. Kyoya yang mungkin sedang bad mood langsung menyeretnya kemari dan memberikannya seperangkat alat kebersihan. Ember, pel, dan juga beberapa kain lap. Bonus; tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari sang karnivora.

Apakah Hibari Kyoya sedang membuka lowongan pembantu?

Bukan.

Dia tidak butuh pembantu, dia hanya ingin budak yang bisa dipekerjakan tanpa dibayar sepeserpun.

Tsunayoshi ingin memaki kelalaiannya sendiri. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha menghindar dari penjaga awannya, tetap saja akan berakhir buruk seperti saat ini. Takdir dame sialan.

Tsunayoshi memulai acara bersih-bersih secara eksklusif untuk ruangan Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayoshi mulai membasahi kain pel dan mengawali dari lantai. Sial benar dia hari ini.

Satu jam bersih-bersih cukup melelahkan, Tsunayoshi pun menghela napas lega karena ia rasa telah membersihkan ke setiap sudut yang ia bisa. Semoga Kyoya segera meloloskannya.

 _Krieett_

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dan benar saja itu adalah Kyoya. Dia menatap sekeliling, melihat hasil kerja Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." panggilnya.

"Ya, Hibari- _san_?"

"Kau bisa pulang."

"Te-terima kasih."

Tsunayoshi begitu terharu. Untung saja sifat damenya tidak kumat saat ia bersih-bersih. Terima kasih juga untuk kemurahan hati Kyoya saat ini. Tsunayoshi membereskan peralatan membersihnya. Kyoya menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum menyadari kilatan cahaya entah dari mana yang datang menuju ruangan ini. Kyoya segera berlari menuju Tsunayoshi dan menariknya agar terhindar dari kilatan aneh tersebut.

 _Prang_!

Kaca jendela pecah dan berserakan akibat sebuah material keras menerobos masuk. Tsunayoshi mengaduh kesakitan karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya.

Eh? Menimpa?

Tsunayoshi melirik takut, dan dia melihat Hibari Kyoya tidak sadarkan diri di atas tubuhnya.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Tsunayoshi adalah menghubungi Takeshi lewat ponsel dengan tangannya yang bebas, mengambilnya dari saku celana. Dia menelpon dengan ketakutan karena takut akan mati tergencet. Maaf ya, Tsunayoshi memang dame, tidak kuat mengangkat tubuh seseorang apalagi yang lebih tinggi. Ukh.

Kedua, dia segera mencari kontak bertuliskan nama Reborn dan memanggilnya juga. Reborn langsung mengangkatnya, dan saat itulah Tsunayoshi marah.

"Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hibari-san?!"

 _"Hibari?"_ nada Reborn justru terdengar heran. " _Kenapa dengan dia, Tsuna? Kau meminta SOS dariku saat hampir dikamikorosu? Mimpi saja sana."_

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Tega nian tutor satu ini. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, "Tidak! Kau menembak sesuatu dengan Leon pada Hibari- _san_! Mengakulah!"

 _"Oh, Leon? Lambo meminjamnya hari ini. Mungkin itu ulah Lambo."_

"KENAPA KAU MEMINJAMKAN SENJATA PADA ANAK KECIL?!"

 _"Dia menyogok—memberiku tiga kotak kayu espresso yang dikirim dari keluarga Bovino."_

Reborn bisa disogok hanya dengan tiga kotak kayu berisi kopi?! Dasar _hitman_ murahan!

 _"Aku bukan Hitman murahan, dame-Tsuna."_

Cih, cenayang papan atas!

"A-apa ada cara mengembalikannya? Efeknya hanya seperti biasa, 'kan? Tapi, aku cemas karena Hibari-san tidak bangun ... sebaiknya kau ke sini dan menjelaskan padaku."

 _"Hm, baiklah. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."_

 **Klik**.

Tepat setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Reborn masuk melalui kaca jendela yang berlubang. Saat itu pula Takeshi datang. Reborn mengangkat tubuh Kyoya ke sofa dibantu oleh Takeshi. Bagaimanapun, Kyoya adalah aset berharga. Lambo sialan.

 _[ Dengan ini Kyoya resmi dinyatakan terkena Asetzone ]_

"Jika memang peluru Dying Will yang biasa, kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan—Reborn! Jangan duduk di kursinya Hibari-san! Dia bisa marah!" Tsunayoshi tidak paham mengapa tutornya suka sekali melakukan uji nyali—atau uji nyawa?— dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Benar Hibari tidak apa-apa? Tidak perlu ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Takeshi.

"Iya, Yamamoto. Kau boleh kembali. Biar aku yang urus sisanya." sahut Reborn.

"Oh, terima kasih, dik! Tsuna, aku mau main lagi! Dah~~" Takeshi melambai ria sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Mungkin Bovino mengganti peluru atau memasukkan formula lain ke dalam Leon." Reborn berbicara. "Tapi Leon tidak dirancang mengeluarkan peluru yang akan membuat nyawa hilang, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah Kyoya terbangun. Parasnya masih tetap seperti biasa dan ia beralih duduk. Lalu, apa yang berbeda? Tidak terlihat efek Hyper Dying Will sama sekali padanya. Dia masih terlihat normal.

"Tuh, apa kubilang?" Reborn terlihat bangga. Tsunayoshi bodo amat, dia harus segera meminta maaf. Entah salahnya dimana ia juga tidak mengerti, pokoknya dia harus minta maaf!

"M-maafkan aku, Hibari- _san_! Pecahan kacanya sudah ku-kubersihkan tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengganti kacanya nanti." sebagai budak—bos yang bertanggung jawab, maka Tsunayoshi merasa harus melakukan ini demi menghindari amukan sang karnivora.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoya memanggilnya.

"H-hie?!"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang mengganti kacanya."

Eh?

EEEEHHHHH?!

* * *

Keanehan Kyoya masih berlangsung sampai esok hari.

Dia masih patroli dan melakukan inspeksi seperti biasa. Dan biasanya, Tsunayoshi tidak pernah diberi ampun meski itu kesalahan kecil. Dia tetap akan digigit sampai mati oleh Kyoya.

Tsunayoshi lupa mengikat dasi dan ia baru menyadarinya saat gilirannya maju untuk diperiksa. Oh, sial sial sial sial!

"Dasimu berantakan, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah tonfa yang mengenai pipinya, tapi tangan putih Kyoya membenahi dasi yang ia kenakan. Terlihat lihai dan terampil sekali, membuat Tsunayoshi mematung karena tindakannya yang tak terduga.

"Kau boleh masuk. Selanjutnya."

A-apa-apaan itu tadi?

* * *

Tsunayoshi diberi tugas mengembalikan buku referensi yang dipinjam oleh guru sejarah ke perpustakaan. Mungkin wajahnya memang babuable atau bagaimana? Mengenyampingkan itu, ia tetap melangkah menuju perpustakaan dengan niat mulia. Dia percaya akan ada imbalan pahala jika melakukan kebaikan bagi sesama.

Setelah mengisi di daftar hadir, Tsunayoshi harus mengembalikan buku ke tempatnya semula. Penjaga perpustakaan memberitahukan semua letaknya. Tsunayoshi kesulitan di buku terakhir, dimana rak yang harus ia gapai terlalu tinggi untuknya. Tsunayoshi berniat mencari kursi, tapi dia berhenti bernapas begitu menoleh ke samping.

Hibari Kyoya.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_ ... sedang apa?" kenapa dari sekian orang dia justru bertemu dengan representasi teror?

"Meminjam buku untuk belajar UTS nanti."

Halo? Hibari Kyoya meminjam buku ke perpustakaan yang selalu ramai seperti saat ini?

"Se-semoga berhasil ... " Tsunayoshi ingin lari tapi Kyoya menyahut buku yang ia bawa.

"Biar kubantu." dan Kyoya memang membantunya. Karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi —sialan, Tsunayoshi iri sekali!— sehingga ia bisa mencapai rak atas tanpa kesulitan berarti. Kyoya lalu melempar senyum kepadanya. Tampan dan manis seperti kembang gula; bikin ketagihan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tsunayoshi memerah ketika menyadari pesona Kyoya menjadi ... plus-plus? Lebih ikemen? Lebih high-spec bak cowok di komik manga shoujo atau seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng?

Tunggu, kalau Kyoya pangeran, masa iya Tsuna yang jadi putrinya? Tsunayoshi menggeleng sendiri.

Di sela lamunannya, Tsuna pun mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah dibantu.

"Oh—eh, terima kasih ... Hibari- _san_."

* * *

Tsunayoshi jatuh saat pelajaran olahraga di lintasan lari. Takeshi dan Hayato ingin mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, tapi sekarang adalah giliran mereka lari. Tsunayoshi pun meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia bisa jalan sendiri. Hah, ternyata dia masih seorang dame.

Melangkah pelan, Tsunayoshi akhirnya sampai di ruang kesehatan. Semoga saja ko—

"Kau membolos?"

— _song_.

Hibari Kyoya duduk di bingkai jendela, menatap Tsunayoshi begitu intens. Sedang yang dipandang hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_ sedang apa?" Kyoya menyadari gelagat aneh Tsunayoshi, kakinya berdarah .

"Biar kuobati lukamu."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Berbaring."

Meski akhir-akhir ini Kyoya terlihat ... _manis_ , bukan berarti Tsunayoshi bisa memandangnya dari sudut pandang lain. Baginya Kyoya tetaplah orang yang menakutkan, maka ia menurut ketika perintah itu meluncur. Dia berbaring di ranjang saat Kyoya melangkah turun dari jendela. Kyoya mengambil kotak P3K di lemari dan membawakannya untuk Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Terlalu drastis! Sifatnya berubah terlalu drastis sampai membuat Tsunayoshi ketakutan!

Kyoya mengobati luka Tsunayoshi dan melilitkan perban pada luka di kakinya guna menghentikan pendarahan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di sini."

"I-iya ... "

Tsunayoshi berharap Kyoya segera pergi setelah ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyoya mengambil kursi dan memilih menungguinya—ingatkan Tsunayoshi bahwa hubungan mereka bukan teman dekat.

 _Oh, kenapa wajah Tsunayoshi terasa panas sekali?_

* * *

Tsunayoshi mampir ke _minimarket_ bersama dengan Hayato dan Takeshi. Nanti malam mereka akan mengadakan pesta di rumah Tsunayoshi.

Sekarang malam Minggu, sebulan sekali mereka bertiga memang party-party dan menghabiskan malam minggu dengan nge-game bersama. Reborn pun tidak keberatan karena ia selalu ada urusan lain di malam minggu sehingga tidak ada di rumah, begitu pula dengan Nana yang suka jika ada teman anaknya yang mampir. Lambo dan I-Pin sedang diajak berlibur ke Italia oleh Lal Mirch dan baru akan pulang minggu depan.

Tsunayoshi merasa angin surga telah berembus ke rumahnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati semua ini tanpa gangguan?

"Juudaime, biar saya saja yang beli! Anda tunggu di luar. Yakyuu-baka, ayo jangan diam saja!"

"Kami duluan, Tsuna. Tidak akan lama, kok."

"Eh, iya. Kutunggu, kok." jawab Tsunayoshi. Sementara dia menunggu di luar, dia baru menyadari betapa dingin malam itu.

"Aku lupa bawa jaket, huh." keluhnya.

"Hei."

Suara mencekam itu membangkitkan bulu kuduk Tsunayoshi. Dia menoleh patah-patah, hanya untuk melihat Kyoya telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hibari- _san_ , patroli?" tanyanya refleks. Tidak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Hiks. Lagian, bukan tipikal Kyoya menyapa orang. Efek pelurunya masih ada? Astaga.

"Hn." sahutnya tanpa minat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Menunggu Gokudera- _kun_ dan Yamamoto- _kun_ belanja."

Sesuatu dilempar ke arah Tsunayoshi dan mengenai wajahnya. Saat Tsunayoshi menyingkirkannya, dia tidak lagi melihat keberadaan Kyoya.

"Kami kembali, Juudaime! Eh, itu syal milik Anda? Saya tak menyadarinya tadi." Hayato yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket bersama Takeshi menenteng kantung belanjaan, heran melihat sebuah syal yang sekarang dipegang bosnya.

"E-eh? Sepertinya begitu. Aku lupa menyimpannya di saku "

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke rumah Tsuna!" seru Takeshi riang tanpa memperhatikan.

* * *

Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Tsunayoshi saat ini adalah menggebrak meja makan di saat sedang sarapan. Lambo dan I-pin terjengit kaget. Untung Nana sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Reborn, aku bisa sakit jantung kalau begini terus!"

Hayato dan Takeshi sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing jam lima tadi. Takeshi ada kegiatan membantu ayahnya menjadi seorang saudagar sushi (?). Sementara Hayato pulang karena ingat dia belum menyelesaikan racikan formula bom terbaru.

Reborn menyeruput kopinya usai mendengar Tsunayoshi, mendelik ke arah muridnya. "Apanya? Bicara yang jelas, dame-Tsuna."

"Hibari-san terlalu aneh! Kau belum menemukan penawarnya?!"

"Dasar masokis sejati. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi Verde tapi dia baru bisa mengirimkannya hari Kamis dari Italia—artinya butuh dua minggu agar sampai ke sini. Bea cukai memang merepotkan, aku melakukan yang aku bisa."

"—apa?"

"Jangan mengeluh, lagipula kau harusnya bersyukur tidak ada tonfa yang melayang ke arahmu lagi. Kau lebih suka dianiaya? Murid tak berguna." ujar Reborn. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, tidak ada kekerasan, tidak ada korban berjatuhan dan ...

 _... tidak ada pembabuan_.

Hanya saja, Tsunayoshi merasa terlalu aneh. Dia bukanlah Kyoya yang ia kenal selama ini. Rasanya begitu berbeda dan yang Tsuna tahu dia tidak bisa melihat Kyoya dari sisi ini terus-menerus. Bisa-bisa dia sungguhan jatuh hati—hei, senyuman Kyoya kemarin adalah senjata yang ampuh! Coba saja kalian berada di posisi Tsunayoshi yang harus siap menghadapi perubahan ekstrim dari seorang Hibari Kyoya!

Dan ... dua minggu lagi? Dia harus bertahan selama itu?

* * *

Tsunayoshi gelisah, galau dan merana.

Hari ini Kyoya mendatangi kelasnya dan berniat mengajaknya bicara di atap. Sepertinya sih serius. Tapi mengingat sifat Kyoya yang sekarang terlalu kontras dengan yang dulu, membuat Tsunayoshi harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menerima ajakan itu. Tunggu. Kyoya mengajak seseorang bicara pun baru terjadi hari ini, biasanya dia main sikat.

Tapi, Tsunayoshi tidak ingin kena tonfa. Memangnya kalian mau menggantikan Tsuna sebagai samsak latihan Kyoya?

 _( Tsuna menganggap dirinya sendiri samsak untuk Hibari Kyoya?! Wao. )_

Saat istirahat Tsunayoshi bergegas menuju atap. Kyoya paling tidak suka menunggu, maka ia secepat mungkin ke sana. Rupanya Kyoya sudah menunggunya.

"Kemari." perintahnya. Tsunayoshi menurut, berjalan mendekat. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir kira-kira si prefek ini mau apalagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Angin berembus kencang. Kyoya memerangkapnya di tembok, melakukan pose kabe-don pada sang Langit. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tsunayoshi. Oh, keajaiban dunia ke-delapan baru saja terjadi.

"Jadilah milikku, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Siapapun, tolong _kokoro_ Tsunayoshi yang sedang _emergency_.

* * *

— **omake** —

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Dan selama dua minggu itulah Tsunayoshi selalu menghindari Kyoya. Penawar dari Verde harusnya tiba hari ini. Sial, kemana Reborn disaat ia dibutuhkan?

Seperti saat ini. Tsunayoshi tengah berjalan pulang bersama Hayato dan Takeshi. Mereka berdua melangkah bersama menuju gerbang, dan ternyata Kyoya sudah menunggunya di sana.

Takeshi mendadak konek, dia segera menarik Hayato pergi mendahului Tsunayoshi agar tidak mengganggu. Tsunayoshi yang ditinggal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia juga tidak akan bisa menghindar dari Kyoya selamanya. Konfesi Kyoya waktu itu belum dia balas, dan selama itulah dia menggantung si prefek. Oh, berani sekali.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Apakah dia masih Kyoya yang terkena pengaruh peluru Dying Will abal-abal itu?

" _Akanbo_ sudah memberiku penawarnya siang tadi. Jangan terlihat ketakutan begitu."

Eh? Benarkah? Tunggu. Selama dua minggu ini dia menyadari perubahannya? Bukankah peluru Dying Will—sebentar. Ini pasti gara-gara ulah Bovino Family sehingga isi formulanya menjadi kacau begini. Tapi Tsuna lupa menanyakan, memangnya formula apa yang diberikan Bovino pada Leon? Hah, itu kan tidak penting sekarang.

"Ba-bagus kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu, Hibari- _san_."

Tsunayoshi hendak berlalu. Namun tangan Kyoya segera menangkap pergelangannya. Tsunayoshi memerah malu, karena banyak siswa yang sedang melihat mereka saat ini. Ingat, ini baru jam pulang sekolah.

"Kau belum menjawabku dua minggu lalu."

Hibari Kyoya berkali lipat lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Angin sore menerpa, pandangan teduh Kyoya begitu memikat. Dia tidak pernah menatap Tsunayoshi selembut itu sebelumnya. Atau Tsuna yang tak pernah memperhatikan? Tsunayoshi baru menyadari bahwa Kyoya memang mahakarya Tuhan yang indah—terlalu indah.

"I-itu kan ... efek pelurunya?" tanya Tsunayoshi sedikit ragu.

" _Akanbo_ bilang peluru itu hanya membuatku lebih jujur di depan orang yang aku suka."

Eh. Tunggu.

Tsunayoshi berkeringat dingin. Pernyataan di atap waktu itu ... bukan efek peluru? Itu kejujuran hati seorang Hibari Kyoya?

Tsunayoshi merasakan kepalanya begitu pening. Perlakuan baik Kyoya belakangan ini karena dia melihat Tsunayoshi sebagai calon pa-pa-pa-pa-pacar?! Orang yang disukai Kyoya? Dirinya yang seorang _dame_ ini?!

 _Astagaastagaastagaastaga—_

"Apa jawabanmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn sialan! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu itu padanya terlebih dahulu! Tsunayoshi menjadi terjebak dalam situasi ini sekarang. Setelah efek peluru hilang, akan ada tonfa melayang lagi jika dia melanggar peraturan?

Tunggu, bukankah Tsunayoshi yang ingin agar Kyoya kembali normal?

"A-aku ... aku tidak tahu ... sejujurnya aku belum pernah memikirkan hubungan se-seperti itu, Hibari- _san_."

"Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya dulu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi tidak lagi bisa menghindar saat Kyoya menarik tangannya dengan keras. Tsunayoshi mengaduh sakit, namun itu tidak lama sebelum ia merasakan wajahnya memanas kala bibirnya berjumpa dengan milik Kyoya.

Sedikit kasar namun terasa menyenangkan juga hangat, dia sedang menyampaikan perasaanya.

Tidak ada tindakan lanjut, Kyoya segera melepasnya dan menyeringai. "Jangan mencoba kabur dariku besok, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi memerah hebat, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah _kokoro_ nya bisa bertahan esok hari. Pasti besok klub koran akan menulis _headline_ soal mereka karena mereka sedang dilihat banyak orang saat ini. Itu pun kalau mereka berani menantang maut dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya—

 _Tep_.

Tangan Tsunayoshi digenggam erat. "Biar kuantar sampai rumah."

Pshhhh—

 _[ "Sialan, Hibari-san ganteng sekali!" ]_

* * *

A/N :

Anggap bonusan spesial dari saya #ga

Gini ... jangan golok saya dulu. Karena katanya harus penuh derita dulu sebelum happy end, menurut saya melihat Kyoya dalam mode boyfriendable itu sungguh bikin saya—kokoro saya menderita. Bisa2 saya jadi gila #slap. Aku sendiri suka pas scene perpustakaan karena aku sendiri mesam-mesem kalo bakal digituin sama cowo idaman /\ #murahan

( GW STRES GABISA BELI CHARA VINY STRAP TYL! KYOYA )

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
